Best Friends
by katiemirmo
Summary: Katie and Dylan are the best of friends, but Katie hopes that they will be more than that. Will her wish come true on her birthday? Find out. R&R. KatiexDylan Contains OOCNESS


**A/N: This may be full of mushy-ness, even I hate what it turned to. Nevertheless, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: **I am in no way affiliated nor am the creator of Mirumo de Pon/Mirmo Zibang

**Bestfriends**

They were at the rooftop of the school, just lying around looking up the sky, until Dylan's phone rang.

"Hello?" Dylan said to the other line. She just kept quiet waiting for his next words. "Haruka..I'm in the rooftop. I'll come over in a few minutes" and he turned the phone off and faced her. "Katie, I better go. Haruka's looking for me".

She let out a sigh. "Yea, sure. Just leave me here. See you" she said and then Dylan went off.

Silence. It pains to be all alone, just because you're best friend is busy with his _girlfriend. _Haruka Otoshima is the name of Dylan's girlfriend; it's the same girl that called him. That girl is orange-haired and likes to draw. As for her, Katie Minami would never be able to compare to Haruka, and for that thought she wanted to sulk.

**oOoOo**

"Katie! Katie! Wake up!" Her mother said. She shrugged off her bed and winked her eyes, why does her mother have to wake her up so suddenly, early in the morning?

"What is it mom?" and then she saw her mother's eyes with tears. She placed her hands on her mothers shoulder and shook her. "Mom! Tell me, what happened?!"

Silence.

"Dylan, h-he.." her mother was pointing downstairs. Frightened that something might have happened to Dylan she rushed down the stairs. She was already in tears, she doesn't want anything to happen to Dylan. "D-Dylaaaan!" she screamed. When she got down, she was blinded by beams of light, and then she heard clapping and shouting. When the scene finally became clearer, she saw Dylan holding a cake. Dylan walked towards her, and wiped off the tears from her eyes, then smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Katie!". He said. Her eyes widened. She didn't know it was her birthday. "What the..aww, you made me cry for this?!" and she cried again but Dylan just laughed. "Well, it's the only way I know to make you wake up this early. Now take a shower and pack your things up. We're going on a vacation.".

"A vacation?" she asked. Dylan nodded. "Well your mother thinks that you are suffering from boredom on weekends so she asked me to take you somewhere you can relax". Her eyes twinkled, her imagination was running wild. She can see the crystal clear water of the beach and the hot sun above it. Dylan spanked her to get her out of her fantasy. "Stop imagining things! We're not even there yet. Now pack your things already." And she did.

**oOoOo**

"Uwaa! It's so beautiful!" she was now gazing at the crystal clear water of the beach. She ran around like a child, playfully. She stepped on the water and breathe air.

"Hey, don't get too excited. We should put your things in the cabin first" Dylan said as he entered a cabin. She followed him and arranged her stuff in a room, and then got outside again to play, this time Dylan was the one following her. They played in the water just like kids do. When they got tired, they sat down at the sand and gazed into the sky. It was now sunset. She noticed Dylan seriously watching the Sun as it goes down. She had many things to ask him, and also tell him. Looking at him like this hurts her poor heart. Yes, she was in love with her best friend, although she knows that her love will never be reciprocated. She remembered Haruka, and speaking of the witch, why is she not with Dylan? She wanted to ask that question too. Dylan faced her with wonder.

"Is anything wrong, Katie?" he asked. "N-no..I j-just wanna ask you something, about Haruka.." she said nervously. Dylan sighed. "We..kinda broke up yesterday..". Shocked with what she heard her eyes widened and looked at Dylan's eyes, but somehow she couldn't see pain in those eyes of him. "Why? I mean, you love each other..don't you?" she asked. Even though it hurts for her to admit to herself that Dylan really does love Haruka she said that. Dylan laughed. "I..didn't..I love someone else". She spanked Dylan.

"Ouch, hey that hurt-…" "You're so stupid! Why do you have to play with Haruka's feelings! She loved you! Monster!" she continues on spanking him, but apparently Dylan caught her hands. "I didn't love her. I just don't want her to think that she's not important to me. I just wanted to, somehow reciprocate that love she had for me. Yesterday, she finally realized that I love somebody else..and she let me go" he said with serious eyes.

She sighed. "Then who is this lucky girl?" She didn't realize that tears were falling down from her eyes. She can't hide the pain inside her. She can't stand to be like this anymore. Dylan wiped away her tears and looked at her eye-to-eye, while holding her face. "The girl I love…." She closed her eyes so Dylan would not see the pain in it as she hears the name of the lucky girl. "it's You..Katie..I love you". She opened her eyes and tears kept falling. "Hey, why are you crying?" he asked. "You really are stupid! I love you too" and she hugged him, while he hugged back.

**oOoOo**

**A/N: I totally got corny in here. I lost my notebook with the original story in it. I am grieving. Please pray for the retrieval of my beloved notebook. T__T.**


End file.
